


Us or him? PT. 5 (W.I.P)

by Lurkderp97



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkderp97/pseuds/Lurkderp97
Summary: Update: this'll take place after Sanctuary II was destroyed and where the twins discover the crash site of Helios while riding around Pandora. Reader will tell them about her time being there after being kidnapped and tell them about Jack and what's he done to sirens that he came across on Pandora. Not sure if the next part will be the final part but it depends on how far I can go writing this. Also there's gonna be another fanfic I'm gonna be working on after this one's done.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/You
Kudos: 4





	Us or him? PT. 5 (W.I.P)

Working on it. :)


End file.
